This invention relates in general to building roofs, and in particular to accessories for use in installing aluminum shingles.
One type of shingle is a thin metal member, formed in a configuration to give an outside appearance of a wood shingle. This aluminum shingle is attractive, long lasting, and fire resistant.
The aluminum shingle concerned herein has a lower edge that curves around, resulting in a lower flange. This lower flance interlocks with a slot formed in the next upper shingle. The shingles are installed by working upward, each row interlocking with the row of shingles located immediately below. When starting at the eaves, special treatment must be provided. First, there must be a drip edge piece to reduce water running over the fascia board of the building. Also, a slot must be provided for the flange of the lowest shingle to interlock. Moreover, the slot must be spaced above the roof decking a selected distance so that the first or lowest row of shingles incline at the same angle as the other shingles, with respect to the roof decking.
Another area of special treatment is at the gable ends. This is the point at which the rows of shingles terminate. A drip edge must be provided at this point, and some sort of means is needed to terminate the shingles so that water will not run underneath the shingles. A third area of special treatment is the valley, if any, that is located between two sections of the roof. The valley needs a base that will allow the sides of the rows of shingles to be neatly terminated in a manner so as to be waterproof.
Accessories are available for accomplishing the three special treatments mentioned. It is desirable, however, to simplify the accessories, make them easier to install, and make the eave and gable end accessories interchangeable.